Parallels Alike
by lordlosslove
Summary: Rin has been sent undercover to Cross Academy to eliminate a demon problem on campus but he soon finds out that demons aren't the only thing this academy has. HanabusaxRin
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- This is my first crossover. It is a request from Wolfcarnage. ^_^ I really love requests and take them seriously. They are awesome.**

**Hanabusa - Not as awesome as me!**

**LLL- Sure Aido. Keep tellin yourself that.**

**Hanabusa - and you keep tellin yourself that you own Vampire Knight and Blue Exorcist... NOT!**

**LLL- :-(**

It's big and empty. He looks off into the distance and sees that the sun is setting, but to be an academy it's still a bit too early to be so empty. There are no students walking around. Rin arrived at the school earlier in the day and was shown around by the actual Headmaster of Cross Academy.

The buildings are like castles and the school itself is in the middle of nowhere. This really isn't something he's used to. Despite the similarities in the names, this place is much different from True Cross Academy. He wears a black uniform and drags his feet through the campus. Lost.

It isn't until he hears screaming that he becomes more alert and leaps into a run. When he turns a corner he sees two lines of females screaming. He walks up slowly but keeps his distance from the crazed screams. It seems they are waiting for something or someone. He watches the scene as the large wooden doors open up and the girls become more rowdy.

A group of students wearing white uniforms are revealed. _'Ah,' _Rin thinks, _'this must be the night class Headmaster Cross told me about.' _Rin shrugs his shoulders not interested in the commotion and turns around. They are not the reason he is undercover. Just as he starts to walk someone steps in front of him.

"You can't leave." Zero doesn't even look at him directly as he speaks.

Rin already isn't liking this guy's attitude. "Why not? I'm just going back to my room."

"You need to be escorted. It's campus rules."

Rin notices the white strap on his arm and he remembers the Disciplinary Committee he was also briefed about. There is a distinct yell from behind him and Rin quickly turns around before responding to Zero. He sees one of the females being pushed over by the wild group of girls, close to being trampled.

On instinct, Rin leaps into action and runs to the girl. He is at her in an instant and catches her before she falls over. She looks at him with big brown eyes that are tinted with red. She rubs her head, embarrassed. "Thank you."

He smiles brightly and friendly. "No problem."

She stands up straight and that's when he notices the extreme silence. He turns to see that the night class has stopped walking and is looking at him. The tallest one in the front is especially glaring at him. The girls are also staring and whispering.

"Who is that?"

"I've never seen him before."

Rin has locked eyes with Kaname while knowing the stares of the other students in white uniforms burning through him. Frankly speaking, they are all good looking. Yuki steps in front of his view with a high and sweet voice. "Oh! Hello. You must be the new student headmaster Cross told me about. I'm Yuki, a member of the Disciplinary Committee and that over there is Zero." She points but he is gone. "Oh? I thought he was just there. Anyway, you came to see the night class switch?"

Rin smiles. "Haha, I was actually lost and ended up here."

"Well as soon as the switch is finished I can show you around."

Rin notices that the night class has started moving again. "Sounds good. Can I go back to my room?"

"You need to be escorted back. There are gates that close at a certain time, but I'll be the one to take you. Zero escorts the night class." Rin nods, absorbing all of the information he possibly can. It isn't long before he is walking back to the residence halls of the day class students.

"So what's your name?" An eager girl asks.

"Uh.. Rin Okumura."

"Wow that's a cool name."

He's never had this type of popularity but he works hard not to get distracted. He needs to complete his mission on this campus.

He makes it to his room after about 10 minutes of walking and tries to connect everything that he has seen. There are two separate classes. But why? There are two disciplinary members that control the students' every move. But why? The campus is in the middle of nowhere and there are huge gates surrounding both the night class and the day class halls, but what are these people hiding from?

He also takes into consideration the strange looks he got from the night class earlier and the fact that they are all attractive. He lays in his bed and thinks about Yukio and Shira. They were the ones who gave him the mission and he hasn't figured out why. There is a lot of demon activity in this school and they in to figure out who is causing it and why.

Rin finds himself dozing to sleep for a couple of hours. He wakes at about 1AM and struggles to get up against how sleepy he still is. The importance of his assignment pushes him awake. Rin opens his wardrobe and equips himself with the holy water guns that Yukio gave him. He was carefully trained not to get the holy water on him in battle. He grabs the kurikara from the night stand next to him and runs out of the room. He is soon out of the building.

The sky is clear with the moon shining brightly. A cool breeze blows through the campus. Rin circles the dorms and sees nothing suspicious. He soon makes his way to the main school grounds, hopping the 15 walls. There is a lot more forest in this area. That is when he sees what he has been looking for.

What must be at least 10 minor demons fly in one area like flies. He pulls out one of his guns and shoots. A light mist disperses and the demons disintegrate. Rin looks around for more, ready for the challenge and anxious to finally receive some action.

"Now where are you guys coming from?"

Rin puts his gun away and backs up a little. He runs into something. Clearly it's a person and some part of him would rather not turn around. He'd much rather run straight away, but he tests his guts and turns his head to see a male in a white uniform.

Rin swivels around and smiles innocently. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people."

The boy has light blue eyes and is accompanied by two others. A female with long hair and a taller male with tan eyes. He sighs and brushes his hair away from his face. "Hanabusa, this kid isn't worth the trouble."

Of course Aido ignores him and approaches Rin with a sly smile. "You shouldn't be out so late. Are those weapons on you?"

"They're for animals."

Ruka rolls her eyes. "What animals?"

"I don't know. This place is surrounded by walls. I figured there was some kind of animal." Rin is about ready to run away when his hand his grabbed.

He tries to yank away from Hanabusa's cold grip but finds himself trapped. "So what is your blood type?"

Rin doesn't acknowledge the odd question but finds himself really struggling to get out of Aido's hold. "Let go of me." Rin sweeps his leg to the side, knocking Aido's balance off. He then leaps onto a tree branch so that he has a visual advantage but by the time his eyes focus back on the ground, the blond male is gone.

Immediately he worries and it's too late. He feels someone behind him. Upon him. Both of his wrists are grabbed and something pinches his neck. It is light and gentle and sends a chill through his body. He feels his heart suddenly race and his stomach flips. It's like ecstasy or a slight high. He's never felt anything like it but it's comforting. Somehow he manages to keep some of his thoughts in place. "W-what are you doing to me?

Ruka grunts. "I'm leaving. Watching Hanabusa eat is boring." She slowly walks away but Kain is a bit more loyal, staying behind.

"You idiot," he mumbles to Aido

Rin turns his head only slightly to see Aido's wide red eyes and sharp teeth. Aido's grip is tight around Rin's wrist. This slight pause gives Rin the advantage and he flips over, sending Hanabusa to the ground. His entire body is somewhat numb and too relaxed for battle. This wasn't the mission but this boy appears to be a threat. That means attack.

Just as Rin is about to leap down with as much power as he has left, flames and all, he takes a foot to the stomach. He crashes into the ground and his vision is hazy for a few seconds but he can clearly hear.

Kain groans. "Shit."

Rin eventually looks up to see Aido still on the ground and someone standing over him looking extremely angry. It's headmaster cross. His eyes aren't visible through this glasses, but his frustration is clear.

Footsteps are heard behind him and Rin turns to see more night students approaching.

"Aido Hanabusa, do you _want _to be expelled from this academy?"

He looks shamefully at the ground. "No sir."

"You know feeding on humans on school grounds is strictly forbidden. This student is actually the newest member of the disciplinary committee. I just haven't gotten around to getting him a badge but that's beside the point!"

Kaname steps up. "Head Master. I apologize for his idiotic behavior. I assure you I will deal with him accordingly."

"You understand that this could have been extremely serious, right?"

"Yes and we all apologize. This will never happen again." Kaname glares. "Hanabusa!"

He scrambles off of the ground and dips into a 90 degree bow. "I'm extremely sorry! It'll never happen again."

Rin's eyes are wide. "What the hell are you people talking about? Are they demons?" He asks. No one pays him much mind being that this ins't an unusual question coming from a human.

Kaname nods to Rima and she steps towards Rin but he stands up and stumbles backwards. He reaches for his guns and in an instant Senri is upon him and hits him in the back of his neck. Rin falls unconscious and Rima kneels to clear his memory.

The night class makes their way out of the forest back to their dorm. Before Kaname leaves he pauses, not looking back at the headmaster while speaking. "I find it strange that you have a new disciplinary committee member without giving me any knowledge on the situation. And one that isn't aware that we are vampires with weapons even I haven't seen before. If we are to be on equal terms these things shouldn't be kept secret. Please don't lose my trust." That being said Kaname walks away.

Back in the common room of their dorm Kaname slaps Hanabusa across the face and he stumbles back, still looking a upset. "You idiot, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'm sick of synthetic blood. I just wanted a taste."

Kaname takes a step forward. "The kid was pale when I saw him."

Aido smiles blindly. "I couldn't stop. You don't understand. There's something different about him. His blood is sweeter and warmer. Smoother! And I feel more power than I had before. It's a rush!"

Kaname grabs his collar and throws him on the couch with a crash, breaking something. Ice is coating the floor where Aido was standing from his excitement. Kaname glares down at him and his voice is deadly. "Just because you haven't had human blood doesn't mean you lose your head and go on a high.. Control yourself! With some dignity!"

With that, the leader leaves the room Hanabusa sighs. "It wasn't normal. And I'm_ going _to have more."

Kaname walks into the hall where he sees Rima and Senri talking. They look at him, worried. "What is the matter," he asks.

Rima takes a deep breath. "I don't know if I was able to erase that kid's memory."

"Why is that? You've never doubted your powers before."

"I know, but something just didn't feel right."

Kaname nods to this and walks down the hall, weighing the odds.

Back in Rin's room, he sits on his bed and looks out of the window. The sky is dark and everything is quiet. His thoughts and memories are jumbled as he tries to make since of the events of his day. What did he do? When did he get in his room? Had he showered?

Suddenly he gets the feeling that someone is watching him and he becomes alert, looking around. There is a huge shadow on his wall. Slowly he turns to see someone sitting on his window seal. He walks towards the large pane of glass and pulls it open. He doesn't understand why he'd do something so stupid. The boy leaps into his room and walks towards Rin.

He reaches for Kurikara but it's no where in sight. The blond boy grabs his wrist and pins him against the wall. Rin tries to fight but he can't muster enough energy. "Say my name." His voice is as cool as ice. Rin can feel his breath as he becomes closer to his neck.

"Hanabusa..." Rin's voice is weak. He doesn't know why he complied or how he even knew the boy's name but at this moment it doesn't even matter.

"Good." Aido places his teeth on Rin's neck, sending chills down his spine, but he doesn't break skin. Hanabusa chuckles as he starts to unbutton Rin's shirt.

"Stop fucking teasing me."

"Tell me," Aido whispers in his ear. "What do you want?"

Rin's words get caught in his throat at this question. "I-I don't know."

He smirks at this. "Well that won't get you anything."

Rin swallows his dignity. "I want to feel good."

"That's better."

Rin gets the first good look at Aido. His eyes are red, his hair is wild and he is going in for the kill.

As soon as he dives in for a bite Rin jolts up in his bed, hyperventilating. He is drenched in sweat and the night is warm. He frantically looks around his room and sees it's empty. With a sigh of relief he plops into his bed. "It was just a dream." Then realization kicks in and sits back up. "Why the hell did I have a dream like that!"

**LLL- My first crossover. Review peeps~**


	2. Partners!

**LLL_ I'm in college now so updates are hard to come across. I'm sorry...**

**Rin- Save your apologies.**

**LLL- But!**

**Zero- you don't own Blue Exorcist or Vampire Knight so no one cares.**

**LLL- :(**

The next day Rin dresses himself, his mind focused on nothing but the dream. He walks into the bathroom and studies himself in the mirror, ruffling his hair. He doesn't have time to be distracted by something as simple as a nightmare, but it felt so real.

Still staring in the mirror he realizes this is the first time since he woke up that he's seen his reflection. Slowly, he reaches for his shirt and pulls the collar down. Rin tilts his head to the side slightly and sees the two puncture wounds.

He gasps and lets go of his shirt. Now his thoughts have become confused AND jumbled. "Was it a dream? What the hell..." He pauses to think but nothing is produced. "What the hell!" He throws his head down on the white counter.

"Moron."

Rin turns around when he hears the voice and sees Zero leaning on the door seal. "What do you want?"

"Headmaster Cross wants to speak with you in his office."

"Why?"

Zero rolls his violet eyes. "How the hell should I know." With that he walks away from the door, leaving Rin annoyed. His room is in the same building as the Headmaster's office. Rin finds himself following a few paces behind Zero until they are both inside of the office.

Yuki is already there, standing. She smiles brightly. "Good Morning Zero. Good Morning Rin."

Zero says nothing but Rin waves. "Good Morning."

Rin sits down in front of Headmaster Cross's desk and he smiles sweetly. "So Rin, how did you sleep your first night here!?"

Rin's face contorts into something disturbed. "I think I'm homesick."

"Quite understandable. Well I hope this isn't too sudden but I called you here today to request something of you." He holds out a white badge. "I would like you to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

Zero snaps to attention. "WHAT!"

Yuki wasn't expecting this either. "Hmmm?"

The headmaster stands up with his arms wide for a hug and a huge smile on his face. "My beautiful children I must ask you to leave now but please give me a hug first!"

"Hold on!" Zero steps up.

Yuki puts a single finger on her chin and looks at the ceiling. "Well we do need to get to class Zero. I'm sure headmaster will fill us in later. Let's go." Yuki grabs Zero's hand and pulls him.

Headmaster Cross leaps into the air. "Please call me daddy!"

"See you later." The two exit the room.

He lays his head on his desk and whines. "My children are so cruel!"

Rin raises an eyebrow. "Uhm... Headmaster. The Disciplinary Committee?"

He stands up and walks to the door closing it. Suddenly he becomes more serious. Like scary serious. He circles back to his desk and takes a seat, staring at Rin. "You know why you're here. The demon activity around the campus has been sky rocketing. Unfortunately I'm not an expert on demons. I am grateful our sister school was able to send you over. At night is when the most activity occurs on campus. During the day there is a lot of activity in the nearby towns. The only way for you to move around at night is if you are a part of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Ok, but whats the point of these prefects? What are the monitoring?"

"There are things around this campus that the students should never see and they like to wonder around at night. It's just dangerous."

"What exactly are these things?"

The headmaster looks off to the side. "I cannot tell you that right now."

"If I am to do this assignment right, I need all of the information. No holding things back from me."

"If this problem can be solved without telling you then I won't tell you. It's simpler that way, but if I must, I will. I just need you to trust me."

Rin considers this and sighs in defeat. There's nothing he can really say in his own defense. He too his hiding the fact that he is a demon from the academy. "Ok, fine."

"Another thing. If you come in contact with the night class, find Yuki or Zero. Fighting is forbidden and they tend to be a difficult accommodation."

Rin's dream pops into his head and his eyes widen. "Uh..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. So is there anything else I need to know. That you can actually tell me?"

"I have a bad feeling about this demon. This is the first time something like this has happened and I feel if we waste time, there will be a war that could have been avoided."

Rin nods. "Well, no pressure," he mumbles while looking off to the side.

"Ok!" He hands Rin the white strap and stands up. Rin also gets to his feet. "Go on to class and remember, don't draw attention to yourself."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Rin leaves the room more uncomfortable then when he entered. He now knows that this school has a secret but who knows it and is it related to his mission? Right now classes are happening for the day class. This means the night class is sleeping. Now is the best time to search the dorms of the day class students.

Rin walks to the main dorms where the day class sleeps. The door requires a key. He could easily kick it in but he doesn't want to draw unnecessary attention so he walks carefully around the building looking for other entrances. He sees a window open on the second floor.

With a slight squat, he kicks off of the ground and flips into the window. As soon as he lands in he sees a girl sitting on her bed. She stares at him with wide, surprised eyes. She opens her mouth to scream but Rin puts up one begging finger and shakes his head. She doesn't listen and a small squeal escapes before he reaches her and covers her mouth with his hand.

There is a voice from in the hall. "Jenny! Was that you!?"

Without even thinking about it, Rin kisses the girl. Immediately she is completely frozen and Rin sighs in relief. He runs across the room and jumps back out of the window, sprinting out of sight. He is out of breath by the time he is at the actual school campus.

"So much for not dragging attention," he whispers to himself. He walks around the campus and decides to go to his first class. Of course he's over a half an hour late. He walks into the class room and the teacher stops talking. He looks over to the door and Rin bows. "I apologize for being late."

"No need. Please sit and don't let it happen again."

Rin runs to an empty seat near the front and looks back at the class. They are all smiling at him except for two guys in the back of the room who are sending him angry glares. He then sees Yuki and Zero. They look the same way they had before. Zero hates life and Yuki loves everything. Rin shrugs his shoulders and tries to think about what he can do to solve his initial problem. He needs to get information and that involves investigating so how can he do that without being discovered?

These thoughts continue the entire day, through every class that he has. When the final class releases he walks to the campus, internally irritated. "Ugh, if Yukio were here he would have been found out what was going on."

For another two hours, he walks through every inch of the school campus. He passes a lot of fountains and even sees a horse stable. The trees are pretty thick and could house a lot of animals... and demons. The school is surrounded by a lot of tall stone walls. It isn't long before he is walking away from the academy as a whole and making his way towards the little town he'd passed on his way to the school his first day.

It was somewhat vacant when he'd came through it the first time and not much has changed. The shops appear empty and no one is on the streets.

That's when Rin spots an old man wearing what appears to be a long green cloak. The man limps to Rin. "Can you feed me young man?"

"Uhm..." Rin digs into his empty pockets and shrugs. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything."

"Yeah... You have everything," he hisses. Suddenly he leaps out of his cloak, punching Rin in the face. Rin falls to the ground and suddenly this old man has gained the agility of an acrobat and is on top of him. He puts his hand on Rin's forehead, forcing him down into the ground. Rin can see his sharp teeth, red eyes and vicious expression.

Rin leaps into the air, but the crazy monster hops just as high as he does and kicks him back to the ground. He crashes to the ground, creating a lot of dust. The man hits the ground and lunges for another bite. Rin rolls over and pulls out his guns, shooting them. This has absolutely no effect. Rin's eyes widen. "What the hell are you?" This slight surprise gives the creature an opening and he grabs both of Rin's arms, pinning him to the ground with great strength.

Not wanting to, he knows there's no way he'll survive without using his flames. At that thought, he gathers all of his energy and releases Satan's flames. The blues fire burns the man and he falls back with pained screams. Rin wants to finish it quickly. He stands and walks towards the red eyed creature, his flames dancing on his body. "Tell me now! What are you?"

Just as he is about to open his mouth there is a loud boom and he disintegrates into dust. Rin's face contorts into confusion and he hears footsteps to his left. He really doesn't want to look up knowing that who ever is there just saw him flame up.

"He wasn't going to tell you."

Rin finally looks over to see Zero walking towards him. "What was that thing?"

"Right now I have the upper hand so I'm the one asking the questions. Who are you? What are you and why are you here?"

Rin sighs brashly "Pfft, upper hand. I'm leaving."

"Does the headmaster know that you aren't human?"

This causes Rin to halt and Zero smiles knowing that he has caught him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who you are and why you're here."

Rin walks towards Zero so that they are face to face. "My name is Rin Okumara. I am an exorcist from Cross Academy. I came here on request from Headmaster Cross of excessive demon activity around this academy and I was asked to figure out where it was coming from and why."

"Demons?"

"Yes."

Zero looks at the ground trying to decipher things in his head. "Well, if vampires exist why can't demons."

"Vampires!?" Zero's eyes widen as he notices that he slipped. With that, he turns on his heals. Rin steps in front of him. "Tell me what's going on around here."

"If Headmaster Cross didn't tell you then you don't need to know."

Rin huffs at this. "Well I guess that explains why you didn't know about the reason I was here. It gives understanding as to why you followed me all the way out here to begin with."

Zero's eyes narrow in annoyance and the wind blows, a cloud covering the setting sun. "I'll kill you right now."

Gathering his energy, Rin releases his blue flaemes, "Is that a challenge?"

Zero's anger begins to show more in the growl of his voice. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Man, I just told you."

"That can't be true," Zero grunts. "If you're here to help us then why are you hiding these powers from everyone. What, are you a demon too?" Rin says nothing. He simply gives a violent stare to the ground. Zero looks the flame covered boy up and down. "I thought you said you were an exorcist."

"I am."

"And a demon?"

"Only the best."

Zero holds up his gun to Rin's face. "Nothing can be lost by killing you, but the risk is too big to let you live."

Rin shows no fear to this. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had a gun pointed at my face. Why do you think I hid it? I wouldn't expect you to understand. I didn't ask to be the son of satan. I didn't ask to be a walking fuse. I just want to be the best exorcist there is and kill satan. He killed my father. I have to hide it from my friends that I'm a demon. I had to hide it from Headmaster Cross, otherwise how could I know he'd trust me to fix his demon problem when I can't even handle my own." Zero slowly lowers his gun, face slowly filling with understanding. "I don't want to hide it but if I don't I could hurt a lot of people who I care about and people who hate me will use it against me. It's a lose, lose situation for me."

The edge of Zero's mouth curves up and Rin raises a suspicious eyebrow at the smirk. "I don't know how it feels, huh?" Rin's flames extinguished not too long ago but he's thinking about bringing them back. Zero's smile is one of the creepiest things Rin has witnessed since hearing Satan laugh. "I won't tell anyone about you."

"Wha?" This catches the dark haired male off guard.

"But in exchange, let me help you figure out what's going on with the demon activity around the campus."

"Wait a minute. You threatened to kill me five minutes ago and now you're offering me your help? Was it something I said?"

Zero walks past Rin. "Let's go. We have classes."

Rin shrugs off the entire occurrence of events and walks behind Zero. "So... we're partners now?"

"Don't call me that."

"Part-ner."

"Shut up."

"PA-RT-nER!"

Zero stops walking. "What will it take to shut you up?"

"Tell me more about Vampires. No. Tell me _everything._"

Zero sighs, walking again. "I can't."

"What?" Rin whines. "But we're part-"

"Don't say it! I don't have the authority to tell you something like that. If you really want to know, you need to go to the headmaster and get him to tell you himself. He could have certain reasons as to why he didn't tell you from the start."

"Fine." The two walk in silence for about 4 minutes before Rin opens his mouth again. "So why'd you change your opinion of my so quickly?"

"I felt bad for you."

"What! That's all. Pitty!"

"Yep."

Rin grunts, not satisfied with this answer. "So you want to help me, right?"

"That's what I said isn't it."

"Can you tell me when the best time to get into the night class dorms without being caught would be?"

"Why do you need to get in there?"

"Part of my investigation into the problem."

"Whatever. They have classes at night so your best bet is at night. But there is no guarantee that they won't still be lurking around. It's their dorms, they do as they please."

"What is the point of having a night class and day class."

"You're asking too many questions. It's annoying."

Rin looks into the sky as it turns slightly orange from the sunset. "Hmm. Well then you ask me something questions."

Zero steals a glance at Rin before looking forward again. "What are demons like? Are they like humans?"

"Well not really. Most of them are kind of like animals and they possess the body of a human being. There are minor demons and then there are really powerful ones who take the form of a human. The demons kings and other higher ups that I hope this academy isn't dealing with."

"Have you seen any demon activity around here yourself?"

"Only minor demons." Finally the wall of the campus is in sight. It can be a beautiful thing if you don't stare at it too long. Rin walks up so that he is next to Zero. He silver haired male is only a couple inches taller than he is. "So this wall is to protect the school from Vampires. The one back there looked pretty normal at first. Do they all look like that?"

"Yes. They are deceiving and cunning. They are disgusting creatures."

"Are all vampires bad?"

Zero is silent after this question, causing Rin to look up at him. After a few more seconds he answers. "Yes. None of them can be trusted."

Rin gently bumps into Zero's arm, making him look over at him. "You don't sound like you believe that."

"I don't know about a demon and killing people but a vampire's bloodlust never disappears. They will always crave humans. It's disgraceful."

"Eh, I don't think so." Rin puts his arms behind his head and Zero stares at him in disbelief as he walks forward, kicking his feet nonchalantly. "It's a lot to judge an entire group of creatures off of one action, isn't it? It's their way of life to have a thirst for blood but does that necessarily make them bad. I'm sure there's a good vampire somewhere."

"Uh-"

"But I don't know anything about them. Who am I to talk?"

Zero finds himself staring down at Rin trying to understand the boy. Shaking off any unusual thoughts, Zero sticks his hands in his pockets and looks straight ahead as the enter the campus. Zero catches himself looking at Rin. Again. "We have to go monitor the switch. You're not wearing your badge."

"Oh! Right," Rin gasps. He digs in his pockets for it and pulls it on his arm. "How does it look?" Zero looks away, not really wanting to answer this question. So he doesn't. Instead he walks quicker. Rin jogs up after him. "Hey wait up! Why do we need to monitor the switch anyway?"

"Because females are crazy."

"Oh.. Uhm. Ok."

They approach the gate together and the girls already in a frenzy. It's safe to say that the two are late. Yuki looks back from trying to get the crowd in a line and sees Zero and Rin. "Hey! You two are late!"

"I was showing him the ropes," Zero mumbles.

Yuki's eyes widen in disbelief. Rin suddenly hops in front of her with a thumbs up. "Yeah! We're partners!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Partners?"

Zero growls. "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not your partner."

The night class gate suddenly opens and the screaming heightens to a new volume. Rin tries to help Yuki hold the girl train down a bit but the effort is fruitless. These females are strong. Zero stands off in his little corner, eyeing the night class with dismay. Rin takes note to this but doesn't make it a big deal. The guy in front who Rin remembers as Kaname looks at Yuki and smiles. "Thank you for all of your hard work."

She straightens up into what appears to be a salute, turning towards him. "You're welcome, Kaname." This being done has left Rin to fend for himself as the hoard of girls become stronger.

He struggles out the words. "Help...me..."

Just as he says this, a hand grabs his wrist and yanks him to the side. He takes a breath of relief. "Thanks." That's when he looks up to see who had grabbed him. Standing tall and glorious is the blonde haired, blue eyed male.

The girls crowd together and scream his name. "AIDO!"

"Hello ladies. I apologize for keeping you waiting but at the same time I thank you!" His voice is gentle and smooth. Just like in Rin's dream. The only difference now is that his eyes aren't blood red. Hanabusa looks into Rin's eyes. "And you? A prefect. I would have never guessed this would happen." He grab's Rin's hand. "This just means we'll see each other more often."

The girls whisper extremely loud. "Did you hear what he said?" "Is he flirting?" "The cute new guy is a part of the disciplinary committee and Aido noticed first." "So hot!"

In the blink of an eye a smack is heard and silence falls through out the crowd. Zero now stands in between Rin and Hanabusa. "No need for physical contact. You can go to your classes now."

"Zero!" Yuki gasps.

The entire night class is glaring at Zero. Everyone except Kaname. "Hanabusa," he calls. "Lets go." After one long glare at Zero, Aido walks off. The girls whisper of Zero's audacity so it's pretty much a normal day. Yuki walks the day class back to the east side of campus where their dorms are. Zero and Rin do individual rounds. Rin scans the campus for any unusual activity. Things are quiet for the time being. The sun sets are he makes his way around. Swiftly, he leaps from tree branch to tree branch looking around. He finally takes a short break and leaps on the top of a wall, overlooking a fountain and the school building where the night class is.

This is probably a good time to search their dorms. He hops down to the ground and leaning against a nearby tree it Zero.

"Oh. Hey," Rin waves.

"You shouldn't be so agile."

"What?"

"Flying from tree to tree like that looks suspicious. It clearly isn't something a normal human can do and just because the students shouldn't be around doesn't mean they aren't breaking the rules. Someone could see."

"Right. Thanks. I'll be more careful."

Zero looks off to the side, his voice low. "Hey. Have you run into Hanabusa before?"

"Uhm..." Rin's voie trails off, grabbing Zero's attention. "Yeah, once I think."

"When."

Rin looks into the air curiously. "You know, I can't really remember."

"Stay away from him."

"What?"

Zero steps up so that he is standing next to Rin. The moon light shines brightly through the roof of leaves above. "And don't go back into town alone. Vampires are everywhere and it's dangerous. They'll kill you without hesitation. If you're going to go then let me know first. I know them better then you."

"Zero..." Rin's blue eyes are wide with disbelief.

"Just do it, Ok!" Zero snaps.

Rin smiles gently. "Alright. Thanks, partner."

**LLL- mwahahahahahaa! It's done. those were my exact words. Sorry, no time to edit. I have a lecture to attend in 3 minutes! PLEASE FORGIVE MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRRRROOOORS.**


	3. Deal

**LLL-Another chapter. Wee. Excuse my excessive grammar and spelling errors. Editing isn't my strong point. Sorry if the plot and details in this chappie are confusing. It gets better in future chapters. Promise. ****I don't own Vampire Knight or Blue Exocists btw. ^_^**

After the strange turn of events Rin continues to do his own patrolling. Zero stays with him this time. Part of him is worried that Rin will get in trouble while the other part of him is curious as to what exactly Rin is looking for. Although he was already told that it was demons, it's one of those things that he cannot fully understand nor believe until he actually sees it.

"So, what exactly does what we're looking for look like?"

"Some of them look different from other depending on power level," Rin explains. "But then again most humans can't even see demons. I guess the best description I can give for a lower class demon is probably like a really big bug."

"A bug?"

"Not exactly but it's hard to explain."

Zero raises an eyebrow, trying to process the exorcist's words. "So how can you find them?"

"The weaker demons are harder to find. Really, there isn't a way to track them down but when it comes to a more powerful demon their power can be sensed if you have the skill set."

Zero nods, taking in his words. The wind blows the trees as they walk through the thin wood. After only about 20 minutes Rin becomes impatient. He comes to an abrupt halt and groans. Zero looks at him. "What's wrong?"

"This is taking too long! I'm not going to get anywhere at this rate."

"You only arrived yesterday."

Rin turns and looks at him. "I'm here to find and eliminate an evil presence. It's not going to wait for me to find it before it decides to kill everyone."

"OK, I get your point. So what do you suggest we do?"

Rin's insides lighten a bit when he hears the word 'we'. Zero wants to work with him and is seeing them as a team. Rin can now be confident that he has someone on this campus that he can trust. "We need to broaden the search area outside of the walls. When the headmaster said that there was demon activity he said it was around the campus, that including the surrounding towns and forests."

An expression of realization appears on his face. "I know where you can start. Follow me." Rin jogs behind Zero as soon as he says this. Zero guides him outside of the main walls of the campus and down a road. He makes an abrupt left turn into the woods and the two weave through thick trees.

Suddenly they are in an area with no trees. Everything is dead. The grass is dead and the trees are black. Rin looks around with narrow eyes trying to understand their surroundings. All sounds of life have disappeared. He looks up. Even the sky above is darker than it should be. Although there are no leaves above them to block the sky the moon is not visible.

"What the hell?"

Zero stands next to Rin, watching his reaction. "It's been like this for about a week. I came across it when I was following after a vampire. I'm not sure what caused it but I knew it wasn't natural."

Rin bends down and runs his fingers through the grey grass. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. Zero studies him silently. Rin comes to a sudden halt and his eyes dart to the left of them. Zero follows his gaze alertly but sees nothing in the dead wood. After a few seconds a pair of red eyes appear.

"GET DOWN!" Rin tackles Zero and a vicious wind flows over their heads as a creature lunges for them. Rin doesn't hesitate, covering himself in blue flames. Zero stands up and sees the demon. It is boney and tall with four arms. It has no skin and its eyes burn red. Rin runs to it and kicks it in the face. It flies into the ground kicking up dirt from the power of the force of the attack. "What are you doing here?"

In a strange contortion, the demon stands back up in its original slouched form. "Realize true power. Darkness will conquer the future." Rin runs at him again, a fiery fist going straight into his face. The demon grabs his fist and Rin's eyes widen. Immediately, he is thrown into the ground. The demon's clawed footsteps on Rin's head, pushing him further into the ground. "Darkness will win."

Zero is stuck in his tracks. He stares at the unearthly creature as he squishes Rin into the ground. The shock overwhelms him. Never has he felt so useless. He rubs the hunter symbol on his neck, knowing he probably can't do anything. Zero reaches in his blazer and grabs Blood Rose. He knows that the gone won't work on the demon. Zero takes a deep breath and notices that he can see his own breath.

He looks around, feeling the temperature of the atmosphere gradually stop. The only thing in Rin's view is the demon's other foot. Gradually it starts to freeze. The stick figure has still failed to notice this. Rin stays on the ground, taking this brief amount of time to think out his next take of action, this would be easier if he had Kurikara.

"Your blood will be spilled by me."

"Ehem, I'm the only person who'll be doing that." Rin can't remotely turn his head to see who is speaking. The voice is familiar to Rin and it's not Zero. Zero turns around and sees the blond headed male standing behind him with glowing red eyes. Everything around their feet has been reduced to ice. By this time the demon realizes that his legs are frozen in ice up to his knees. "I don't know what you are," Hanabusa sighs, "but you are messing with something that belongs to me." An ice spear as formed in his hands.

Rin raises an eyebrow at the this statement. "What the..?" Aido hits the demon across the face and it falls to the ground. He yanks Rin up by the arm. The demon makes eyes contact with the vampire. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rin exclaims.

"I don't know."

"What kind of…" Rin's sentence is cut of when he is hit across the face by a pissed off demon. Hanabusa holds up his hands, ready to attack but the demon is quick, kicking him 4 feet away. The impact his painful, causing Hanabusa to cringe. Shadows fly off of the ground and surround the demon's hands.

"Son of Satan, you meet your demise here." It states, slowly approaching Rin. There is a click heard in the distance and the demon looks over at Zero who is holding up a gun. "That won't hurt me."

"Maybe not, but it'll buy time." With that being said, Zero shoots the gun. Rin sees a symbol emit from the barrel that he doesn't recognize. The demon stands where he is, confident that he will not take any damage. Despite his thoughts, as soon as the blast makes contact with his body, he screeches in pain. A gaping hole has twisted in his side and he falls to the ground.

"W-what is this!"

Zero is also dumb struck, not expecting this effect.

Rin quickly runs to the demon and grabs his arm, yanking him up. "Tell me! Who brought you here? What are your plans! Why did you come?"

"All shall fall by his hands." Those are the last words the demon says before disintegrating into dust.

"Damn it!" Rin stands up. His thoughts are jumbled again and he quickly tries to arrange them to make some sense. In a panic, he looks around. "Where did Aido go?"

Zero also looks around and sees nothing. He was too focused on the creature to pay much attention to Aido's presence. "I don't know."

Rin looks into space. "The ice and his eyes… I had an idea but I need conformation. Is he a vampire too?"

Zero does not want to answer the question but there is no hiding what Hanabusa just displayed. "Yes."

"And you said there are no good vampires but he just helped us." Rin shakes his head to a different thought before Zero can respond. "How did he even know we were here? Did he follow us?"

"That's the only explanation I've got."

"We need to find him before he tells people what he saw."

"Right," Zero says, looking down at his gun.

"Thanks for the help. That's not a regular gun, is it?"

"No. It's a hunter's weapon. It can only be wielded by me and doesn't do damage to humans."

"And deals damage to demons to."

Zero narrows his eyes. "Or…"

"Or what..?"

"Or that was a vampire."

"No," Rin begins walking out of the woods. "That was a Psion Demon. It feeds off of any living thing. I was trying to find a way to make it give me answers."

"I didn't think Bloody Rose would kill it."

"Oh, it's not dead. But I still didn't expect the gun to do so much damage."

"So where'd it go?"

"That's what we need to find out. Also who brought it here?"

"Who? You mean it didn't get here on its own?"

"No. That was a powerful demon. In order for a Psion to leave Gehenna is needs to be called upon…"

"So how does a demon call upon it?"

This makes Rin exhale a shaky breath. "It doesn't. A human does…. with human sacrifices."

"That means…"

"People have already been killed and on top of that, demons aren't the only things involved." Rin hits a sprint and Zero speeds up. "But we need to do one thing at a time and this could be more troublesome if people find out so first thing's first. Find Aido."

The two make their way back to the campus in record time. They go straight to the night class dorms. Zero walks inside and Kaname is sitting on the couch of a dark foyer with Ichijo by his side. His face is expressionless as he addresses Zero. "Good evening? Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to know where Hanabusa is."

"I don't know. He left about an hour ago. Is something wrong? Did he do something again already?"

"He was-hmmphpmmm.." Rin places his hand over Zero's mouth.

"Thanks for your help, we'll see you later." Rin drags Zero out of the room, not releasing his mouth until they are outside.

"Why the hell was your hand on my face?"

"I didn't know what you were going to say and there's no need to say too much."

"I wasn't going to say anything unnecessary."

"Either way," Rin states, grabbing Zero's shoulder and looking into his violet eyes, "just be cautious. A lot can be at stake. We know he isn't here. That's all that matters. We just need to find him."

Zero nods, looking away from Rin's direct eye contact.

Together, they look for Aido for another 45 minutes, asking night class passer-byers, even Yuki. No one has seen him. They stop in the middle of campus, exhausted. "Where the hell is he? The campus isn't that big and I…" Rin's thoughts stop his speech. "What if he never left the forest?"

"What?" Zero asks.

"The Psion wasn't dead. Aido could still be in there." Rin runs into a sprint, leaving Zero.

"Where are you going?!" Zero calls, not wanting to chase after Rin… Again.

"I need Kurikara?"

"Who is that?"

In his mad dash, Rin doesn't answer the question. It's a detail he'll explain later. Rin runs to his room and swings the door open. He goes inside and grabs the blue sword from the closet. He hits a sprint back to his door but comes to an abrupt halt before exiting the room.

It's cold.

All of his senses go on high alert and focus on one part of the room. Rin turns his head to the left only to see the blue eyed male standing in the corner.

"What took you so long?" Hanabusa sighs.

Rin rushes over to Aido and hits him over top of the head. "You idiot, I was looking for you."

He holds his head. "Why are you hitting me?!"

Rin pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, trying to calm down. He sees that this isn't working and hits Aido again.

"Ow!"

"I thought you were back in the forest with the Psion."

"Psion?" Hanabusa raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean that thing I saw." Hanabusa looks down at Rin's hand and sees the sword. "You were going to go back and…?"

Rin interrupts him, becoming more serious. "Why are you here?"

Hanabusa doesn't want to change the subject, but is also to impatient to continue it. "To make a deal."

"A deal?"

Hanabusa stares into Rin's dark blue eyes with his light ones. "I know what I saw. You're not a vampire… but you're not human either. What are you?"

Rin turns around and waves his hand. "You are in my room asking questions. Leave. I have work to do." Rin walks towards the door. In a second Hanabusa slams the door shut and is upon Rin, arms on both sides of him. Aido is taller than Rin by about 2 inches and all the dark haired exorcist can see is that top button of his white blazer. Rin does not move.

"You're not human," Aido mumbles.

"Neither are you."

"Yeah well Headmaster Cross knows what I am. Does he know what you are? That's why you were looking for me, isn't it? If it gets out, you're screwed." Aido puts his arms down and reaches for the door knob. "Telling him what I witnessed tonight is no sleep lost from me."

Rin grabs Aido's wrist before he turns the knob. "What do you want?" Without hesitation, Aido grabs Rin's neck and leans down. Rin can feel the sting of Aido's nails digging into his flesh but also the smooth sensation of his cool breath on his neck.

"I'm a vampire. You answer that question."

A chill is sent up Rin's spine as this reminds him of the vivid dream from last night. Hanabusa keeps Rin pinned against the door. The vampire is so close Rin can feel him shaking and something comes to his mind. "Your deal is empty."Hanabusa sits up, eyes wide.

"What?"

"You need it. My blood. You're desperate." The vampire narrows his eyes but doesn't speak. "If I refuse your deal right now, then you might win this game but that doesn't change the fact that you'll be dying inside from the blood lust."

"What do you know," Aido pouts.

Rin observes him, seeing a cuteness in his defeat. His eyes go wide. 'What the hell am I thinking?' Suddenly, the wild, threatening Aido has turned sad. Rin starts to think about what Aido did and is currently doing. He helped fight the Psion and came straight to this room instead of telling someone. With the advantage he had, Aido could have easily taken Rin's blood but he wait. He waited for Rin's approval. Suddenly Rin feels bad and he doesn't even understand why. He slides away from Aido and walks across the room "Ok, I guess it's my turn to make a deal." Hanabusa turns and looks at him as Rin walks in circles while looking curiously at the ceiling. "As a reward for helping me against the Psion I will let you have some of my blood, but this also serves as a guarantee that you won't tell anyone what you've witnessed tonight."

"I won't!" Aido lunges at Rin like a happy puppy and tackles on him onto the bed. Rin lays flat on the bed while Aido hovers over top with a smile on his face. He unbuttons Rin's shirt a little and pulls it away from his collar bone. "I won't tell anyone. On top of that I will protect you. No one can touch you but me."

"Wait what…"

"I won't let anyone lay a hand on you. Your blood is mine."

"Maybe you're being..." Rin's words get caught in his throat when he feels Aido's tongue trail across his collar bone and up his neck. Instinctually, he grabs Aido's hair between his fingers.

"I like it when they fight back." Those words being said, Rin feels the teeth sink into his neck and his eyes widen. Blue flames ignite all over his body. This surprises Hanbusa but he doesn't stop. The taste is just too good. It doesn't hurt as Rin had expected. Instead a numb ecstasy flows through him. The sensation of his veins freezing overwhelms him and the only feeling he notices is Hanabusa's hand caressing his back, pulling the two closer.

The bed under them begins to ice over. Hanabusa's free hand finds Rin's and their fingers knit together. Fire colliding with ice.

With much will power Hanabusa takes his teeth out and sits up. He is breathing deeply and Rin looks into his piercing red eyes. "W-why did you stop?" Rin is able to weakly ask this question before passing out. When his eyes close, the blue flames gradually fade into nothing.

Aido brushes Rin's black hair back with his hand and bends down, licking any remaining blood. "I don't want to hurt you. I never really did."

* * *

Rin squints his eyes open and rubs his head. Sitting up, he looks around his room. The sunlight shines in and he groans. "Damn it. Another dream…" Slowly he rubs his neck and feels a bandage over it. His blue eyes widen with shock and slight panic. "It wasn't a dream…" He doesn't even take the time to question where the bandage came from.

**LLL- I'm sleepy. Who do you guys like better? Zero or Hanabusa? I'm an Aido fan personally.**


	4. The whole crew arrives

**LLL- Quicker update. Thank you everyone that reads.**

**Zero- Wonder how long that will last. And the grammar and spelling probably sucks**

**LLL-Well I don't own Vampire Knight or Blue Exorcist soooo yeah**

'This has got to stop.' Rin hops out of his bed and runs to put on his clothes. Before continuing business he stops in the bathroom to look at his neck. Rin removes the bandage and sees the two holes from the teeth and slight bruising from the rest of the teeth. "Wow, he really went deep." He covers the puncture wounds back up and attempts to pull his jacket over it.

He walks out of the bathroom and through the halls to the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Cross is in his office talking with Zero.

"How could you not tell me something as important as vampires being on this campus? I came here to solve a demon problem. Vampire involvement is somewhat important since they aren't humans and I don't know the possible effects." Rin blurts this and Headmaster Cross holds a serious expression on his face.

"You found out sooner than I hoped. I wanted to tell you myself but I was waiting for the right time."

Rin puts both of his hands on the desk and looks the headmaster in his eyes. "What good could you get out of this by not telling me something so important?"

"Zero, close the door please." Zero stands and does as he is told. "You are an exorcist. We are an academy that encourages friendship between vampires."

Rin sits in the chair and crosses his arms. "So you thought that we'd disapprove of the academy having vampires in it. That we'd be against it and refuse to help."

"Yes and this is an issue I cannot solve on my own."

"For someone who is the headmaster of our sister school, I am ashamed that you think so low of us." A knock sounds at the door and Zero walks to open it. The person standing there surprises Rin, but nobody else.

He leans against the threshold with one purple gloved hand on his white top hat. His white suit is accented with purple accessories that compliment his purple hair. A sly smirk is on his face. "Rin, it's a pleasure."

"Mephisto! What are you doing here?"

The demon king walks past Rin without further explanation and shakes the hand of his fellow headmaster. "Mephisto, thank you for coming." A confused smile rests on Cross's face. "But I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to check on progress." He side glances to Rin. "It's convenient that you are here as well." He then looks over at Zero. "But you…"

"He's my right hand. He stays."

"Are you sure he can know whatever I might discuss with you?"

"I have caught him up to speed. He is the one I trust most here. He knows everything as of now."

"If you insist. When I came here I noticed something strange."

Headmaster Cross raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"The minor demon activity is strong. Rin has not given me any reports and we are going on day three. I'm not exactly sure what is occurring but time is nonexistent in this situation."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I'm putting more exorcists on the job."

Rin stands up. "What!"

Mephisto acts as if he isn't even there. "They will be arriving later today."

"Why didn't they just come with you?"

"Preparations." Mephisto gives him a list. " These are the names, descriptions and faces of the new exorcists that will be arriving. Just so you can know who to expect without suspicion."

"Yukio Okumara… He's a high ranking exorcist. Is the problem here that bad?"

"You're sending him here?" Rin stands up and faces Mephisto.

Headmaster Cross continues reading the list. "Amaimon…"

"Seriously! Amaimon isn't even…" Rin catches himself before he lets valuable information slip, "that good of an exorcist. Mephisto, what the hell?"

"Excuse me Rin, but that is no way to speak to your headmaster." Mephisto peaks around Rin's shoulder. "If you could, please read the list later." Mephisto grabs Rin's wrist with the hand not holding the pink umbrella. "And if you would excuse me, I must talk to Rin."

Rin snatches away and turns back to Headmaster Cross. "We were talking about something if you don't mind."

He is hesitant to answer before seeing the bandage on Rin's neck. "Wait, were you bitten. How did you even find out about…"

"OH!" Rin yells, putting his hand over it. "I got this from a demon encounter yesterday. It's nothing serious."

"Ah, the demon Zero was telling me about before you walked in."

This time Mephisto yanks Rin so hard by the arm he slide 5 feet across the floor and outside of the door. "It was a pleasure talking with you. We will meet again later." That being said, he leaves with a slam of the door. Rin has stood up by now. "Come with me." He follows behind his half-brother. Together they walk through the campus until coming to a wall. Mephisto looks up the grey stone and leaps into the air and onto the roof. Rin sighs and looks around to make sure no one is watching them before following suit.

The two now stand on a structure that overlooks the campus. "It's a nice place but not as good as True Cross Academy."

"Why are you here?" Rin asks. "Why are bringing my brother and Amaimon!"

"A few familiars have gone missing from Assiah. They are familiars that can't be stopped by one person. They aren't kings but they are damn well close. I could feel the presence of a few upon entering this campus but it's so strong there's no telling exactly where they are or even how many."

"So you think Yukio can help."

"Perhaps."

"And Amaimon?"

"He's was bored. He's helping me. Not you. If there is anyone who can handle such powerful demon familiars it's him. You would be able to do something being that you are the Son of Satan, but you're not powerful enough for that yet."

"Where are they now?"

"Patrolling the towns outside of campus. Amaimon is here now. I'm just not sure where."

"What! You let a demon walk around here and lost him!"

"Our brother can take care of himself." Mephisto raises his eyebrows. "So tell me what the wound on your neck really is."

"Uhm…. I was attack by a Psion."

"Psion's don't make minor wounds like that. You obviously got rid of it without a problem. They are strong but not that strong. If it were going to make a wound you'd either be dead and something that small you'd have healed from already. So tell me the truth. What did it?"

Rin looks uncertainly at the ground. "Vampire."

Mephisto now looks interested. "Vampire?"

"Yeah. Apparently they are real and this place is crawling with them."

"Well of course they are real. They are like the cousins of us demons, but it's been a while since I've actually encountered one. Last time I checked, Vampires were much weaker than us. One was able to subdue you and get a bite?"

"Well…. Yeah?" Rin doesn't want Mephisto to know how submissive he was to a possible enemy.

"Hmph, in that case I'm glad I called on more exorcists. This increases the danger of the possible threat."

Rin groans. "I don't understand why this bothers you so much."

"I was fine before the familiars began to disappear and now that I know vampires are involved, this is a much more serious issue. This could be an enemy against both Gehenna and Assiah. I wonder why Headmaster Cross failed to mention such a detail. Vampiric involvement changes the circumstances."

"Beats me still." Rin looks over the campus. Grey clouds layer the sky above. "I need to get to class. I don't want to attract suspicions."

"Right. Well, please welcome your fellow exorcists with open arms."

Rin rolls his eyes before leaping off of the roof top.

He attends his classes despite missing his first one completely. Zero eventually also joins him tardy in class. They sit through the lectures. It isn't long before Rin falls fast asleep. When class is over Rin is shaken awake by Yuki.

"Hey! Wake up."

"WHA!" Rin's head shoots up and he takes a defensive stance.

Yuki laughs. "It's ok. Disciplinary committee normally makes you tired, but you get used to it. We need to get to the gates soon. I'll see you later."

"Thanks. See you."

She runs out of the door past Zero. Rin walks down to him. As he passes by Zero says, "So who was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who bit you?"

Rin comes to a sudden halt. "I don't know what you mean."

Zero reaches over and snatches the bandage off of Rin's neck. The two puncture wounds are slowly healing but are still visible. "Are you still going to play dumb?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

"So you did it willingly."

Rin begins walking again. "I'll see you at the gates."

"They aren't human Rin. They will kill you. They don't care."

"Well neither am I. I understand your worry. You're human and I'm not. You just don't understand me. I understand them." Zero stares Rin down with his violet eyes as he walks away.

Zero rubs the hunter mark on his neck. "You have no idea."

At the gates, Yuki is trying to keep the girls are bay. Rin walks over to help her. Pushing the hoard backwards. Only five minutes following, the gates open and the night class begin to exit. Aido is out after Kaname. He smiles and waves.

"Hello ladies. You are all looking beautiful this evening." Blows a kiss to a day class female and she falls to her knees.

Another gets around Rin and points. "Hey Aido. Is that a new pet?"

Rin turns and looks. He sees on Hanabusa's shoulder a green hamster. He gasps and immediately lets go of the girls, running towards Aido. Unexpectedly he is pushed over by a tall night class student. Rin looks up at him. He has orange hair and matching orange eyes.

His voice is rather deep. "Sorry. You're a little too close there."

Before Rin can stand up someone else has stepped in front of him. "I think you're the one who's gotten too close."

Then another. "Yeah man. You're out of line."

Rin stands up and looks at the familiar voices that defended him. Wearing day class uniforms Yukio and Bon stand threatening.

"RIN!" Someone tackles Rin in a death hold of a hug.

"Shiemi?! What are you doing here?"

Another voice from the left laughs. "We're here to help man." Rin looks over and sees his pink haired friend Shima.

Yukio pushes up his glasses with two fingers and his eyes closed. "So, I assume we don't have a problem here."

The smile on Hanabusa's face has disappeared as he stares a Shiemi whose arms are still wrapped around Rin's neck.

Night Class and True Cross Exorcists are now all face to face with one another. Already, Yukio has an extreme dislike for the orange eyed male. The female night class student grabs his arm. "Kain, calm down. You look a little… hot."

He sharply turns away from them.

"Let's go," Yukio says.

All of the girl are silent and if anything, marveling the arrival of new and attractive day class students. Together, they walk away, eyes of the Night Class on them and not in a good way. With one last peak, Rin looks back over his shoulder. Hanabusa is glaring at Shiemi with a green hamster on his shoulder.

Rin turns back around and mumbles to himself. "Damn you Amaimon."

They walk in a group back to their living quarters. The wind blows Yukio's hair. "I don't like it here already. What's that on your neck Rin?"

Rin jumps, not expecting the sudden statement. "Uhm… It's..."

"Nevermind. If you're going to lie there's no point in asking you."

Rin rolls his eyes. "Good to see you too."

"We've got a lot of work to do and little time. Rin, you continue what you've been doing."

"Where is Konekomaru?"

They reach the building and go inside. There is a large common room. Shima plops down on a sofa and Yukio leans again a wall. "He's busy putting a protective circle around the campus. It will take a while. Who were those students?"

"The night class."

"They're suspicious. Why weren't we put in the night class?"

"I'm not sure of that."

"At least one of us should be with them." Rin is starting to worry. He's never seen Yukio this on edge before. "Seems like I'll be paying them a visit… Kain."

"Yukio, I don't think you should…" Before Rin can finish the sentence he sees something in the window just above Yukio's head. Hanabusa is hanging down from hell knows what. Rin's eyes are wide and Hanabusa winks. He waves his hand, beckoning for Rin to come out.

"RIN!" Yukio calls. He looks behind his head but there is nothing in the window. By the time he turns back around Rin is out of the door. Walking inside is Zero and Yuki. They look at Rin as he dashes out but doesn't speak on it.

Rin runs to the back side of the building but sees no one. He then looks up to the roof leaps to the top, almost 20 feet. He looks around but still sees no one. Suddenly he is tackled with a thump onto the tile. Hanabusa has his hand around Rin's neck as he pins him down. He looks deeply into Rin's eyes. Despite this aggression, his voice is light.

"You're mine. Remember."

"What are you talking about?"

Hanabusa puts his head on Rin's chest. "Tell me that you're mine. I don't have to compete. Not just for your blood, but for you."

"Why am I so important to you all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Aido breaths. "I just don't know."

Rin pulls Hanabusa's head up so they are looking at each other. "I am yours." Hanabusa's eyes are wide and he releases Rin's neck, embracing him in a hug on the rooftop. "But…" Hanabusa sits up. "That means you need to listen to me."

"Ok?"

"First, get rid of that green hamster."

Aido pouts. "It's already gone."

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know. I left the room to have a meeting with Kaname and when I went back it was gone. Even though I put it in a box. Why do you care?"

Rin tries to think so a response. "You looked too comfortable with it…. I want to be the one to make you look like that."

Hanabusa smiles at this. "What is your blood doing to me?"

Rin only accepts his embrace, not really returning it. At that moment he sees Amaimon standing tall behind Hanabusa. Rin roughly grabs Aido into a hug, making sure he doesn't turn around. Amaimon tilts his heads to the side and Rin tries to mouth. 'LEAVE! GO!' After a few seconds Amaimon leaps backwards off of the rooftop and Rin lets go. Hanabusa stands and looks off into the horizon.

"I need to leave."

"Wait! You need to explain this vampire thing to me."

"And you've got to explain whatever you are, but later."

Rin nods and Aido leaves.

**So just some insight into the story, a lot of ish is goin down! And Yukio and Kain? Hmmmmm... Hmmmm... Well yeah. If you love me, review. if you don't review, I still loves you.**


	5. Trust in Thirst

**LLL- If you really love this story then you can thank Wolfcarnage, the person who requested the crossover to be written by me. This story is more popular than I expected. It Almost beat my harry potter fic for the most reviews in a chpter but was short by one. Anyway, I love requests and take them seriously. Thank you so much Wolfcarnage for enjoying my writing, I can tell this isn't the only story by me that you've read**

**Rin- So yeah. She doesn't own anything that she writes on this site but feel free to make requests….. I guess.**

**Zero- This is such a waste of my time**

**Rin- Then why are you here?**

**Zero *walks out***

**LLL-**

Rin runs back into the building and is faced with Zero and Bon just about ready to kill each other. Yuki is holding on to Zero's arm, poorly attempting to pull him back and Shiemi has a terrible hold on Bon. I rush over to the glaring duo.

"What's going on here?"

"We've got ourselves a badass over here," Bon growls. Zero says nothing. I step in between them and push them apart.

"I don't know what's going on but there really is no time for it. Zero and Yuki, these are my friends from True Cross Academy."

Yuki drops into a 90 degree bow. "It's nice to meet you."

"Everyone, this is Zero and Yuki. They are a part of the disciplinary committee and the people I've been with the few days I've been here. Now it's getting late. We need to start patrolling and you guys should go to the headmaster and talk to him." I turn to Yuki. "Do you mind showing them where the office is while I go with Zero to do the first run through?"

"Oh! Sure. Of course." She walks ahead. "This way please."

Everyone sends him a glance before walking off. Rin releases an exhale of relief. He turns around and is immediately face to face with Amaimon. He hops back 3 feet and points a finger. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I'm just looking for something to do. It's so boring here." Zero raises an eyebrow at the green haired male as he recognizes the name from one the headmaster said this morning and Rin face palms. "Well don't let anyone see you!"

"No one has seen me."

Rin narrows his eyes and vigorously waves his arms around Zero. "He is looking right at you!"

"Oh," Amaimon tilts his head to the left and lifts his hand. His black nails grow dangerously sharp and Zero takes a step back. "I guess that means we need to kill him now."

Rin jumps in front of him, flailing his arms wildly. "NO! No killing anyone. Just go find some demons to kill or something. I don't even know your purpose in being here."

"Get information."

"Then go do that."

"I already did."

Rin sighs. "Then what do you know."

"I can only tell Mephisto."

Rin facepalms. "Ok. Then go do something."

Just as Amaimon is about to leave Zero speaks up. "Who the hell are you?"

Amaimon leaps a few feet in the air and lands directly in front of Zero, leaning slightly to the side and looking into his eyes. "I am Amaimon. Brother of Mephisto, son of Satan and demon king of…"

"AHHH!" Rin jumps on top of Amaimon, tackling him to the ground.

"Weeee."

Rin is sitting on Amaimon, his hands covering the strangely dressed male's mouth. "Will you just leave already?!"

Amaimon says something indecisive before a large puff of green smoke appears, suffocating Rin. The last thing Zero sees is a small green hamster scuffling out of the room. Zero sighs and walks past Rin who is still on the floor. "I don't even want to know."

Rin hops up and follows after him. "So what should we start with?"

"Let's do the normal run throughs first. Since your exorcist demon friends are here to help you should have more time."

"They aren't demons," Rin mumbles.

Zero doesn't bother looking at him. "Amaimon is one."

"Yeah, but the others don't know about him… Or me for that matter."

This time Zero looks over but Rin is looking at the ground. "So none of them know?"

"Well my brother Yukio knows but he's the only one."

"So are all of your brothers sons of Satan or….?"

"Yes, we are, but Yukio didn't inherit the flames of hell as I did. And I have no clue about Amaimon. He just has a stupid amount of power and nothing to do with it."

"And if you haven't told your friends this, why are you telling me this?"

Rin looks up at him. "What? You don't want to know or something!" He realizes that he snapped and takes a deep breath, averting his eyes again. "I don't know if I trust you because I have to or because I want to."

"There's nothing wrong with trusting me I guess."

"You've told me things about this place that even the headmaster wouldn't tell me. You've kept my secret this long and helped me, even saved my life. With that much evidence, I know I can trust you."

Zero suddenly stops in his tracks as guilt takes a good shot at him. There is of course one big detail that Zero has not told Rin. Possibly the most important of all. Rin notices that Zero is no longer moving and raises an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Zero swallows his secrets and speaks normally. "No. We should split up here and get started."

"Yeah," Rin agrees. "This is a good starting point. Meet me in the east gardens in an hour and if you see one of my guys wandering just let them go." Zero nods at this and Rin takes off. The back of his throat burns viciously and he takes off running in the opposite direction. He stops at a fountain and takes a knee, clenching his throat. The moon shines done on the water and he claws at his throat trying to endure the sting.

"You've got a lot of nerve." Zero looks up to where the voice appeared and sees Hanabusa sitting on the stone fountain. He tosses what appears to be 4 coins behind his head and into the water with taking his eyes off of Zero. "So you tell him he can trust you but you have yet to tell him that you lust for his blood."

"Shut the hell up."

Aido stands and paces slowly, his voice drifting nonchalantly through the air. "Or maybe it's his body you want. Level E's can be so unpredictable."

"I'll kill you."

"Try it. I dare you." Zero is about to pounce but he is glue to the ground. He looks down to see ice covering his hand and his feet, sticking to the ground. He was so focused on the pain in his throat he hadn't noticed the obvious attack. "You don't think killing me will make Rin the least bit suspicious of you? We have such a good relationship…"

"You don't have shit. He doesn't fall for monsters like you."

"So you must be out of the question." Zero doesn't respond. He simply narrows his eyes. Hanabusa's eyes are shining red and he puts on a devilish smile. "I can see why you want him. His blood is like nothing I've ever had before. Who would have guessed that demons tasted so powerful, yet so willing…"

"I said shut up!" Zero growls.

"Wow. Jealousy is a new look for you. I don't like it," Aido hisses. He walks closer to Zero and kneels on one knee only inches away. "I guess what I'm really here to say is keep your hands and thirst away from him. He's mine."

"Who are you to demand something such as that like he's your property?"

"His soon to be lover."

Zero's eyes widen. "You're joking."

"You keep telling yourself that and lay a fang on him. I'll find you and I won't go so easy next time. You haven't fed and you're weak." Hanabusa stands and turns, slowly walking away. "Here," he throws two synthetic blood tablets behind him and on the ground in front of Zero. "I figured you might need these to control your thirst before you kill somebody. Remember something Zero. You are not a pureblood. You bite him the wrong way and he dies. Or better yet, you die."

In a flash Hanabusa is gone and the ice melts. Zero grabs the tabs angrily and stands up, annoyed by how weak he really is and the truth in some of Aido's words. He looks at the fountain and furrows his eyebrows, walking towards it. The water shooting through it is red as blood and sparkles scarlet in the moonlight. Those weren't coins that Hanabusa tossed in.

Zero sits on the edge of the fountain, sticking his hand in the flowing imitation blood and sips it.

Yukio stands behind a nearby tree in the garden with his gun in his hand, watching the whole scene. Although he didn't hear the confrontation very well, he's got a pretty good idea of what he wants to know. Demons aren't the only thing they need to deal with on this campus. The one with the blond hair suddenly had red eyes and he created ice out of nothing. He heard Rin's name a few times the conversation was too personal for him to really understand anything that was happening.

At this rate he won't get anywhere. He didn't know who or what to shoot. Who the hell is the bad guy? What is going on with this campus? He lowers his gun and continues watching Zero as he sips out of the fountain. What the hell happened to that fountain? It suddenly turned into fruit punch. Zero stands up and Yukio ducks back around the tree. As soon as his head turns, he is directly in front of a night class uniform. Immediately there is a hand over his mouth and another pinning his that is holding the gun to the tree.

He would go for his other gun but he is ignorant to the dangers of whatever enemy he is against. His eyes travel up and he is brought to the orange haired male who stepped to him earlier today. Kain. Kain's eyes are still on Zero. As soon as the coast is clear, Kain release Yukio and he points his gun at the tall night class student.

"Wh..who….What do you…. Why are…?"

Kain sighs and rolls his eyes. "You don't even know what questions to ask." His voice is deep. "Sorry about the commotion earlier."

Yukio raises an eyebrow and slightly lowers his gun. "Wha…?"

"Listen pip squeak…"

"What did you just call me?"

Kain takes only two steps forward and places his hand on top of Yukio's head, ruffling his black hair. "You're a little guy wearing glasses. I called you what you are."

Yukio smacks his hand and reestablishes his focus, raising the gun again. "What the hell do you want?"

Kain exhales impatiently. The gun Yukio is holding suddenly becomes hot before bursting into flames. He drops the weapon frantically. "I don't want to fight you," Kain mumbles. "That's why I apologized."

"Then what is it you want?"

"The same thing you do. Answers. I'll give you my half of the story if you give me your half."

Yukio sees a look in his eyes. It's lazy, but peaceful. He really doesn't want any conflict. "It's a long story."

"What does it start with?"

"Demons. What about yours. How does it start?"

"Vampires." Yukio blinks a few time as if that will make the word flow easier through his head.

"Ok, If we're going to do this we need somewhere more private to talk."

With his hands in his pockets, he shrugs. "You lead the way."

**LLL- Sorry there wasn't much going on this chapter. I'll try harder for the next one. Review if you want. If you don't. I still love you(kinda) ^_^ Excuse my spelling and grammar errors please**


	6. The Other One

**LLL- this is the last chapter!**

**Rin-Noooooo**

**Zero- Finally**

**LLL- You know you love me Zero.**

**Zero- You don't own Vampire Knight or Blue Exorcist soooo no, I don't**

Yukio soon realizes that he doesn't know the campus and allows Kain to lead. He walks at a steady pace and `finds them crossing a bridge. The water surrounding on both sides of it sparkles blue.

"Uhm, where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one else would dare go. Now quiet. Technically, I'm sneaking you in." They come to a gate that is already open. Yukio suddenly recognizes the area as a place he was at earlier today. They cross through the gate and he sees a huge building. Kain leads him up the walkway and to the door.

He peeks in first before beckoning Yukio to follow. The entrance is a large foyer with a grand stair case and huge windows. Yukio looks up at the high ceiling where he sees a hanging glass chandelier. His body jolts as Kain grabs his arm and pulls him along. He hadn't even noticed that he'd stopped walking. He stumbles up the stairs behind the taller night class student. Kain drags him through a long corridor and eventually tosses him into a room. He shuts the door and leans against it, letting Yukio look around before speaking.

The room is huge. The bed is a king with a canopy. There is one dresser, a wardrobe and another huge window. "Where are we?"

"I thought you'd never ask. We are in the night class dorms and this is my room."

"This is a dormitory? Wow."

"OK, so start talking."

Yukio raises an eyebrow. "I think you should do the explaining first."

Kain sighs with annoyance. "Fine. We'll take turns. I'm a vampire. Go."

"I'm an exorcist. Go."

"Everyone in the night class is a vampire. Everyone in the day class are humans. This school was creating to test the coexisting of both species."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"It could be better," Kain shrugs.

"Ok, well everyone that came today are exorcists. We are here to find and eliminate an evil presence around the campus. The headmaster called us. We are all from the sister school, True Cross Academy. Both exorcists and humans go to the school."

"Demons. Are they invisible or do they look like humans?"

"They come in many forms." Yukio pulls out his gun and aims it straight at Kain. "This is exactly why I cannot believe you. I can believe that this place is crawling with demons but vampires is a load of crap."

He exhales deeply. "You know what happened last time you tried that. Since we're in a building, I'd appreciate it if you didn't fire that." The gun, just like before, gets hot in Yukio's hands. He tries to endure the heat but it's too intense and he drops it. The burns on his hands are visible. "Some purebloods have special abilities. So what you're saying is that you need proof that I'm a vampire, huh?" In the blink of an eye Kain is upon him. He grabs Yukio's wrists and forces him against the wall. His eyes meet Yukio's and turn red.

"Let me go or I'll…"

"Or you'll do what? I don't think you're in the right position to be making threats. You want proof of vampires? Here you go." Yukio sees Kain's sharp teeth and then feels the sudden pressure in his neck. Kain's mouth is hot on his skin and the beating of his own heart is loud in his ears. As the seconds pass he becomes lighter and grabs onto the back of Kain's blazer but the grip is weak and ineffective.

It's less like losing energy and more like a high. Maybe that's the illusion? Yukio's eyes are wide as he becomes slightly tired and he is able to get out a word. "V..Vampire?"

Kain's eyes snap open and pushes himself away. He is breathing hard and covering his mouth and nose. Yukio slides down the wall and onto the floor, grabbing onto his neck.

Kain speaks between the breaths. "I'm… Sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Whatever." Yukio shrugs. "I provoked you." Yukio looks at his hand and sees traces of blood. "I made a mistake." Yukio stands and immediately tumbles to the side. Kain is right there to catch him. "Thanks. Sorry about that."

Kain scratches the back of his head. "Guess that's more my fault."

"How does my blood taste anyway?" Kain looks into the air curiously. His blood is like nothing that Kain has ever tasted before. It's gives him much more energy than human blood normally does. Yukio sees a little red on the corner of his mouth. "Uhm, you've got a little…."

Kain looks at him. "There's something on my face?"

Without warning, Yukio leans up and attaches his mouth to Kain's, licking the blood off of his lip. He is surprised by this but doesn't react violently. Yukio's mouth is warm and Kain can feel the beat of his heart and flow of his blood through this simple action.

Yukio pulls back, smacks his lips a few times and then his face contorts. "I taste awful."

Kain raises an eyebrow. "The glasses only make you _look _smart, don't they?"

Yukio tries to stand again. He is a little wobbly and Kain stands immediately to help. "I'm fine. I need to get out of here and continue the investigating. I wonder why Mephisto never mentioned the vampire detail. Surely he knew about it. This changes the circumstances."

"You're too weak. You should really rest and regain your energy."

"No. I'm fine. I need to get in touch with my brother. He probably doesn't know about this yet."

"Oh he knows."

"What?"

"It's a long story. I'll come along to help."

"It's dangerous."

"Coming from the person that can barely stand. I can handle my own and quite frankly yours if you need it."

Yukio appears annoyed and sighs. "Fine, but next time you do it I won't be so weak." Yukio opens the door and wiggles out of the room.

Kain is following behind before actually understanding the statement. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Next time huh?"

* * *

Rin leaps onto one of the branches of a higher tree and overlooks the campus. This is one of the larger trees and one that helps him see over the gates. He squints his eyes after seeing something that might be a little out of the ordinary. After catching sight of it, he creates his path and heads for it. With swiftness, he leaps over the gate and runs down the pathway outside of the campus. The further he gets, the more ominous things appear. The trees, the grass, and any other sign of life is nonexistent. Everything is black and dead. The silence is unsettling and Rin grabs sheathed kurikara in his hands defensively.

There is no breeze and the moon barely provides him any light. He recognizes that this area is near the wood that Zero showed him. The same place they saw the Psion.

"Is it really doing this much damage?"

"Hey there."

Rin flinches at the voice and turns around, sword up. He sees Zero and calms down. "Zero, you can't just sneak up on me like that."

Zero's face is confused but he fixes it and smiles. "Right. Sorry about that."

Rin raises an eyebrow. "Why the hell did you change clothes?" He is now wearing a fairly long black coat and a grey shirt.

He shrugs. "The uniform bothers me sometimes. I can barely move in it."

Rin nods and stretches his arms. "I know what you mean." He takes another look around the area. "This is worse than I thought. I think we might need to…"

A new voice appears behind Rin. "There will be no WE in anything."

Rin drops his head and turns slightly to the side only to see Aido. He throws his head back "Why are you here?"

"I followed you."

"That's not cool!" Rin throws his hands up.

Hanabusa crosses his arms. "Well I'm just trying to help." He sends a glare to Zero. "That means you can leave. He's mine."

Zero tilts his head and turns around. "See ya."

Aido raises an eyebrow. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Rin holds out his hand. "Zero wait. I need you to help me out! We're partners. Remember?"

Hanabusa sinks a bit. "Partners…"

He turns back around, his light purple eyes on Rin. "What is it you need?"

Rin turns back to his admirer. "Aido, I need you to go back to the campus and get my brother Yukio. You remember him don't you? Geek with the glasses."

"Uhm, yeah. But why?"

"Tell him about this forest and that we might need to start taking offensive action. This darkness is starting to spread to the school."

"I don't know where he is."

Rin gives Hanabusa a strong look, staring into his blue eyes with his own. "Just look for him and don't bother coming back. Just make sure you tell him okay? And remember, do not come back here."

Rin's words sting Aido's heart but somewhere deep inside he is worried. He nods. "OK. I'll find him and relay the message." He sends one more glare to Zero before taking off.

Rin then looks at Zero and smiles. "Shall we go?" He walks ahead and Zero follows shortly after at a steady pace. They walk silently for about 5 minutes until they are in a town away from the wall. It's the first place he and Zero had a friendly interaction, the first time he'd actually seen a vampire, and the first demon activity he'd noticed. The town is as quiet as it had been the first time. As dead as it had been.

Rin looks at the ground sorrowfully and whispers, "All of those poor souls." He then turns around to Zero and unsheathes Kurikara. His entire body ignites into blue flames and he looks up in a glare. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Zero?"

He smiles, his violet eyes looking off into the sky. "I was wondering why you had sent your little friend off. So, you noticed."

"Of course I did. Zero would never willingly apologize and smile. On top of that there's darkness pouring out of you, a darkness that Zero would never have."

He smirks and shoots a devilish glare to Rin. "Are you sure about that? His type of vampire is the worst kind."

Rin's focus falters at that single word. "What?"

"You seem so close to him I thought maybe he'd have told you. Zero is a vampire and every day he is falling closer to level E."

Rin looks at his sword and then back at the impostor. "I don't give a dam about that, bastard!"

* * *

Aido runs back to the campus, leaping the wall with difficulty. Following Rin was a challenge. He's got a bit more power. It must be a demon thing. Soon Rin will explain that to him. Maybe it can be a post sex conversation. Aido halts for a second and puts his hand on his chin. 'Demons have sex, right?' He shrugs his shoulders and continues his journey through the campus. So his brother would be in the day class dorms, right?

Hanabusa walks in the direction of the day class dorms. There is a rustle behind him and he turns around only to meet eyes with Zero. He slumps his shoulders. "What do you want? And why the hell do you keep changing clothes?"

"What?" He shakes off the strange comment. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the day class dorms to find Rin's brother. I don't know why he didn't just ask you if you were going to come back any way."

"What are you talking about?"

Hanabusa rolls his eyes. "Why are you being so slow? Rin asked me to go get his brother and relay a message."

Zero narrows his eyes. "When did he tell you to do this?"

"You were _right_ there. I don't understand how you got back on campus and changed clothes so quickly."

Zero's face is blank and then his eyes widen. He steps up to Aido. "Where did you see me?"

"About 5 minutes outside of the main gate."

"Where is Rin?"

"With you. He told me to go find his brother while he stayed with you and did something else I guess."

Zero grabs Aido's shoulders. "How can he be with me if I'm standing right here? I never left the campus. That was not me."

Hanabusa's eyes are full of worry and concern. "Then who…"

Suddenly there is a huge explosion and the ground shakes. The two run out of the trees and look in the sky only to see clouds and smoke. "Oh no. Aido, go get the headmaster. Now!"

"But what about you."

"Just do it! We need to help Rin. Now go!"

The two run into opposite directions. Zero runs full speed and as soon as he has the main gate of the school in his sights he collides with another person that might've been standing there the entire time. He can't even tell.

Zero falls to the ground and so does the victim. Zero looks over to see Rin's brother. Yukio makes eye contact with Zero before fixing his glasses on his face. A hand reaches down to help Yukio up and he stands. Zero gets to his feet on his own and sees Kain.

"What was that explosion?" Yukio asks.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I know who's involved."

"My brother and….?"

"My brother," Zero grunts. That being said, he takes off into a sprint yet again. Yukio and Kain both follow behind. All three are basically going to the same place, the source of the smoke in the sky. After they hop the gate there is another explosion.

Eventually they arrive to the spot and see destroyed buildings but no people.

Suddenly there is another explosion and a blue light flies out of the sky and crashes into a building, destroying it completely.

"Rin!" Yukio starts to run towards the damage but Kain grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

"Don't. It's dangerous. You don't even know if that was him."

Rin almost immediately recovers and stands up. He leaps back into the air with Kurikara in hand. His target is floating in the sky, dodging his hits. Rin takes a kick to the face and is sent flying to the ground yet again. Zero runs to his aid. Rin is covered in cuts, blood dripping down his head.

Rin closes his eyes and looks away. "Get away from here. I don't want you to be tempted to bite me."

Zero's eyes go wide. "What?"

"I know you're a vampire. I know you lied to me," Rin smirks slightly as he sees Zero's worry. "about all vampires being bad. Now get back so I can kick this bastard's ass."

"That bastard is my twin brother. His name is Ichiru and he's supposed to be dead."

Ichiru floats down. He has black wings sprouting out of his back, with a darkness thicker than any shadow flowing out of them. His voice still soft but this makes him more deadly. "If it isn't my adoring bother. How has your life been after stealing my health? You didn't think I was dead. You _wanted_ me dead."

Zero stands up. "That's not true and you…!"

"Shut up! I finally found someone who could help me. Someone who will give me power. Vampires aren't powerful beings. If anything, compared to demons, they are equivalent to humans."

Rin stands next. "Do you know how much life you had to take to get that so called power? Do you even care! You killed everyone in this town! All because you let a demon get in your head, in your soul."

"What soul!?" The softness in his voice disappears as his eyes turn red and the darkness surrounding him increases. Yukio is unsure what to do. This demon is almost on par with Satan in terms of power, but he has no clue how to use it. They need more help. Hanabusa appears on the scene with the headmaster and other night class students.

Aido looks at Rin and sees him engulfed in blazing blue flames. His eyes widen. Rin's tail is whipping wildly behind him. Ichiru smiles. "And look at you. Possibly one of the most powerful demons alive. I guess you're lucky. You and I have the same power flowing through us, but I had to work for mine while yours is by blood. The flames run through you! You are the spawn of Satan!"

Everyone's eyes are wide with surprise except for Yukio and Zero. Hanabusa can't believe his ears. 'Satan?'

"Sure," Rin yells to him, "I've got Satan's blood running through me! And sure, I can control the flames of hell, but that does not make Satan my father! Nor does that make me a bad person. It's not having the power of a demon that makes you bad. It's what you do with it and I'm going to kick your ass!"

Rin holds up his sword, ready to pounce. Ichiru holds up his finger with a gentle, "uh uh uh~~. I don't think so." Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Hanabusa!" A panicked females voices yells.

Rin turns around and sees that shadows have crawled out of the ground and are wrapping around his throat, legs and arms like snakes.

Ichiru laughs. "I figured you were more fond of him then my brother being that you tried to lure him away from me. If anyone touches him or me he'll just die faster." Aido struggles and chokes on the darkness. His skin grows pale, along with his hair and his eyes turn red.

Rin turns back and looks at the blond haired demon. "Let him go!"

"Rin," Hanabusa chokes out. Rin runs towards him. "I'm…f..fine. Just take… that asshole out."

"I'm not letting you die!"

"Forget about me and save everyone else!" Screaming this takes a lot out of him and his eyes close.

"Hanabusa! No..." Hell flows through Rin. He swivels around and in less than a second is upon Ichiru. "Let. Him. Go." There is a deep growl in his voice. It doesn't even sound like his own.

Again, the Zero look alike laughs. Despite this, the shadows around Hanabusa are immediately dropped and he falls to the ground, Kain and other night class vampires running to his aid. "What the …."

"Kneel."

Unintentionally, Ichiru floats down to the ground on one knee.

"Why can't I move?"

Rin stands over him. "To be honest I'm not sure but it seems you're powerless now."

Mephisto gently float out of the sky. "Not exactly."

Rin gets annoyed and points his finger. "Hey! Have you just been watching this entire time?"

"From the very beginning."

"Why you…!"

"All of his power is still present but whether you deny it or not, you are the son of Satan. Almost every piece of Gehenna falls under your command. Any power he has technically belongs to you. It takes a lot of ability to use it and in all honesty I never thought you'd figure it out. The fact that this kid has no clue how to control his power probably plays a huge role as well. He put more energy in draining the blond one over there that he didn't leave enough for himself to defy you."

"Ichiru," Zero says, walking forward. "What happened to you?"

"You mean how'd I become so strong? A demon came to help me. He promised to take away my illness and give me power that no one could ever imagine. All it took was my soul and the souls of people who didn't know or care."

"But why?"

"Because the only thing I've ever wanted was to be as good as my brother. I have always been the one that people look passed. I envied you. You weren't there for me. I wanted to kill off everything you knew and loved. I wanted you to suffer the way I did but first I needed to become more powerful. Have you ever had a soul? I guarantee you it tastes better then blood."

Mephisto smiles. "Oh that it does."

Zero turns his back on his twin. "You're disgusting."

Mephisto places his hand on Ichiru's shoulder and speaks to the exorcists. "Well you all have done great work here." He holds up his umbrella and traces the shape of a triangle while saying the first three numbers in german. "Eins. Zwei. Drei." A large floating door appears and opens. He pulls Ichiru up by his collar, ready to lead the new born demon through. Before he can take on step, a loud bang is heard. Then another. And another. Two bullets holes can be seen in Ichiru's back and one through his neck.

Mephisto's expression is unreadable as he watches Ichiru fall to the ground. Have you ever seen an angry demon king? Well this was it. He looks over to see where the gun shots came from and Yukio stands dead center, his gun still in the air.

Rin ran to Hanabusa somewhere during the confusion but is now looking up at his brother. Yukio straighten his glasses and lowers the gun. Mephisto is glaring at him daringly. "Our assignment, which if I might remind you was delegated by the paladin, was to eliminate the threat. Not arrest him. This guarantees the end of our assignment and threat. If you have a problem take it out with the True Cross Order." That being said Yukio turns around and walks away.

Kain has an uncontrollable smirk on his face and follows Yukio away from the scene. Mephisto has to admit, he is impressed by Yukio's guts, but pissed with the timing. Mephisto walks through the gate himself, stepping on the corpse on his way in. The door vanishes.

Rin is holding on tightly to Hanabusa and the night class are surrounding him. He looks up at them. "I'll take care of him."

A girl with long brown hair furrows her eyebrows. "Like we'd entrust his safety to you."

"Leave him," Kaname says.

"But.. Kaname.."

"He's an exorcist and a demon. He knows better what to do with Aido than we do. He saved him."

She glares at Rin before turning on her heels. Rin looks back and sees that most of everyone has gone by now. The only ones left are he, the headmaster and Zero. Zero walks to his dead bother and kneels down on one knee.

Headmaster Cross walks up to Zero and places his hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything in specific you want to do for him?" Zero his looking at the body. He bends down and picks his bloodied twin up in his arms. With that, he walks away without saying a word. The headmaster then walks over to Aido and Rin. Rin is looking in the direction that Zero had walked. "He just needs time. Despite the circumstances Zero loved his brother." He then looks down at Hanabusa. "We need to get the two of you to the infirmary."

Rin nods and attempts to lift Aido but pain is sent through his body like a shock and he flinches back to the ground. Headmaster Cross takes the trouble off and lifts the blond vampire. The two begin to walk. "What exactly happened to him?"

Rin is looking at the ground as they walk and doesn't answer the question. "Aren't you curious? Or angry at the fact that I didn't tell you about me being a demon?"

He sighs. "Not really. I can understand why you didn't say anything. The same reason I didn't mention the night class being vampires. We both lacked trust so I have no reason to be mad. In the end the demon was eliminated and that's what really matters. My campus is safe."

"Yeah," Rin sighs. The two walk back to the school, Rin telling headmaster Cross all about himself, Satan and even his father. When they get back to the campus Rin and Aido are seen by doctors. Hanabusa still hasn't woken up but his condition is well. Rin has multiple scrapes and a possible concussion but it wouldn't be the first.

Although the doctor says that he will be just fine, Rin can't help but worry. He sits next to Aido's bed as he sleeps and grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly. Hanabusa's feelings towards him are quite clear and in some way he wants to return them. They just need more time and less secrets.

Rin lays his head down next to Aido's shoulder and the door to the room opens. Shiemi, Shima, Konekomaru, Bon, and Yukio walk inside.

"Let's go Rin."

His head pops up. "What?"

"We need to get back to the campus and report to the True Cross Order."

"Yeah," Bon growls, "report that we missed out on all the fun."

"But... can't we stay a little longer?" Rin asks.

Yukio pushes up his glasses. "Everything that occurred tonight needs to be reported as soon as possible. We must leave now. We were here for a mission. Not vacation. We're leaving."

Shiemi looks worried. "Well Yukio, Rin did fight, didn't he? Maybe he should rest."

"It's a few bumps and scrapes. He can rest back at the school." Yukio then addresses Rin. "You've got 10 minutes or you're walking back."

A nurse walks in and sees the group, hesitating a bit. Yukio and the others walk out, leaving Rin. He looks at her and she can see that he is sad. "Do you have a sheet of paper and pen I can use?"

"Yes sir. One sec." With that she walks out, later returning with the materials.

Rin writes his letter, lays it on the table and bends down touching his forehead to Hanabusa's. He stays like that for at least a minute. As he walks out of the room, he takes one last glance back before leaving.

* * *

The sunlight shines in his eyes and he squints them open. He tries to sit up but a rough strain is put on his body. He grunts and a hand grabs his arm. He looks up hopefully. "Rin! I knew you'd…." He soon notices that the hand is headmaster Cross. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know it was you."

The headmaster feels a little awkward and his smile shows it. "It's ok. How are you feeling? Your classmates have been quite worried about you."

Aido looks around the room and sees wilted roses. "How long was I out?"

He looks into the air. "Hmmm? Let me see. Three days."

The blond vampire jumps up. "What! Three days?! What the hell happened to me?"

"Well, a demon absorbed a lot of your energy, not to mention put a lot of darkness inside of you." He stands up. "According to the exorcists, something like that should have killed you immediately. Must have been something you _ate_."

Aido looks down shamefully but his priorities pop back up. "Where is Rin?"

"He's gone back to True Cross Academy. He's a student too you know."

"What," Hanabusa's voice has grown small and his eyes large. "He's gone?"

The Headmaster turns his head, not able to stand such a sad face. He walks to the door. "He left you a note. You should read it." Those words being said, he leaves the room. Aido looks to the table and sees the sheet of folded paper and picks it up.

He unfolds it and starts reading.

_I wanted to be there when you woke up. I'm sorry I have to leave. I don't want to but there is a lot of paperwork back at the school that I need to take care of. Actually, I probably won't touch one sheet of paper. I might just sit around while my brother is pulled around by his ears and harassed by Mephisto. Anyway, I'm going to keep my promise. I will tell you all about me and being a demon. I will tell you how you make me feel. It took me a while to accept it but there's no denying it now. I'll be back soon to see you. I promise. I want you to…._

Aido puts the note down, unable to read any further and eyes clouded with tears. "What is wrong with me? He's a stranger but some part of me is too attached. It must be the blood. The blood did this to me… Right?" He looks down and sees his tears staining the note. "No. That can't be it. I made him smile. He left me. He's really gone."

Aido stands up and stumbles, falling onto the floor with a thump. A nurse runs into the room. "Oh my! What on earth are you doing? You shouldn't be walking." She looks back at the door and yells, "He's awake!" She helps him back into the bed. "You haven't eaten and you're very weak. Please. Lay back down."

He does as he's told but not because he doesn't have the energy. He just doesn't have the heart.

"Did you say he's up!?"

Aido looks up at the door and thinks he's dreaming. But no dream can mimic that scent. Rin stands at the door, eyes wide as he stares at Hanabusa. "Y-you…?"

Rin runs to the bed, not giving him time to speak and hugs him. "Three days. You sure know how to keep me waiting." The nurse leaves the room with a smile, shutting the door.

Aido's face is snuggled in Rin's shoulder. "I thought you were gone?"

Rin scoots back so that they are looking into each other's eyes. "I couldn't leave you. Not without saying goodbye first."

"The note said…"

Rin looks at the note. "Oh… Did I leave that there?"

Hanabusa is completely serious. "Yeah."

He scratches the back of his head with a smile. "I thought it'd be a good surprise."

He hits the demon over the top of the head. "It was terrible."

"Ow! But what about my confession?" His face grows red. "It felt strange to write it out, but I don' think I can say it."

Hanabusa raises an eyebrow. "What confession?"

"What do you mean, 'what confession'? You did read the note, didn't you!?"

Aido looks off to the side. "Well not entirely."

Rin reaches for the note but Aido gets to it first and rips it to shreds. Rin screeches. "What are you doing!? I poured my heart out in that!"

The blond male grabs both of Rin's wrists and pins him down onto the bed. "I couldn't stand to read such a heart breaking note, so I guess you'll have to tell me right now. Tell me what you want me to read so bad."

Rin's face returns to its glowing red and he can't seem to make eye contact with Hanabusa. "I...I.."

"Yes~~~?"

"I really like you! There. I said it. Happy now?"

Hanabusa connects their lips, stealing a kiss. The two find their tongues becoming intertwined and the kiss becoming messy. He bites Rin's lip, drawing blood and sits up. "Wow, you're really bad at that still."

"What! Leave me alone," he blushes. "I'm not use to kissing vampires."

"Like that matters." Suddenly Aido's entire body falls limp on top of Rin.

"What's wrong?!"

"I'm really weak. I have no energy at all. I don't think I can move. I need to sleep."

"N-No. Don't sleep. You're just hungry. H-here." Rin pulls down the collar of his shirt, revealing the pale skin of his neck. Aido's eyes flare red.

Before he can make a move, the room door swings open and in walks Kain. "Oh no you don't." Kain grabs Rin and yanks him off of the bed. The demon slides across the floor. "I know you don't know much about vampires but don't be an idiot. He hasn't had anything at all in days. One bite could unintentionally kill you, no matter how experienced the vampire." He sits a cup of water he'd been holding in his hand the entire time on a table and drops two synthetic blood tablets in it. The water gradually turns red and Aido pouts.

"Could you had at least brought me some food?"

Kain grabs the water and shoves the glass in Aido's mouth, forcing him to drink. "Quit your whining! I'm not your servant!" Kain puts the cup down and crosses his arms stubbornly. Rin laughs and Kain looks over at him. "How long are you going to be at Cross Academy?"

"A week maybe."

"Good." Kain yawns. "I'm tired. See you later Hanabusa. Good to see you're OK."

"This is the only reason you came?" Aido asks.

"Well yeah. Even though you have a boyfriend now I'm still going to look after you." Rin's face is red and Hanabusa smiles

"Thanks."

"Whatever." That being said he leaves and Aido suddenly looks sad again. "So you're leaving in a week huh?"

"I have to go back eventually, but I'll visit you all the time and let you visit me too."

His frown doesn't disappear after hearing this. "I guess it can't be helped. But if anyone touches you I'll rip their throat out with me teeth." Now he smiles.

Rin simply looks confused. "How can someone say that and look so cute?"

**LLL- And there you have it! Review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. The entire story. If you want an encore chappie. My readers for this story have been great with reviews and I must say thank you so much. I love the reviews the most. **


End file.
